Kuroshitsuji meets 07-ghost sequel
by Orchidfur
Summary: This is the sequel to the first 07-ghost x kuroshitsuji crossover. Ciel Mikage teito and Sebastian return to the mansion hoping for a relaxing life. What will happen when the academy seeks revenge on the demons who caused them such distress? Will Sebastian and Ciel be able to handle the academy a second time when they have the secret weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**The new beginning**

**Bonjour everyone! So this is my sequel to my very first 07-ghost. I left the last chapter of the last story in a suckish way. So please Enjoy**

**Merci beacoup Orchidfur**

**Teito's POV**

We rode in the cramped carriage for a good 4 hours. Ciel sat there calmly while Mikage and I twitched uncomfortably. "Calm down." He announced in annoyance. "Sorry…" Mikage looked at his

hands. "Gather your stuff we're coming close." He announced stretching his arms with a sigh. "I don't see anything?" I looked out the window. "That's because we're in between two estates…

mine is about 4 over we will be there in half an hour." He concluded. "Half an hour to move four houses over?" Mikage rubbed his head in confusion. Ciel just sighed buckling his coat.

_Half an hour later._

The horses pulled to a stop and Sebastian opened the door. "We have arrived." He announced letting cool fresh air fill my lungs. "Ah home." Ciel sounded relieved and stepped out first. Mikage

and I sat there stiffly. "Hurry up or you're going to be locked out." He walked away calmly Sebastian stood at the carriage door waiting for us. We stepped out to see a… huge… dog. "What the

hell!" I screamed hiding by Sebastian. "Relax that's pluto…" Sebastian explained his voice full of hostility. "Do you not like the dog?" I asked relaxing. He turned and smiled at me. "I'm a cat

person." "Hurry up you cat-obsessed moron" Ciel screamed from a large staircase. Sebastian grabbed all of the luggage carrying it carefully. "Shall we." He smiled walking before us. We followed

Ciel up stone stairs to reveal large mahogany doors. He opened it. "MASTER CIEL!" Yelled a blonde haired boy. His checkered shorts matched his red bobby pins that were neatly placed to keep

his fringe out of his eyes. "Finnian…"Ciel bowed. "Meirin please take some luggage from Sebastian and place them in the proper place. "Of course young master." Meirin's wine-colored hair framed

her narrow face that was blocked with obscure glasses. "Did Bard blow up the kitchen again…." Ciel asked rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Um… surprisingly no. When we thought you were

dead you told us to burn the mansion… and we didn't want that… so we all did out jobs much better so that maybe you'd come back some day…" She trailed off looking at the luggage she carried.

"Finny take the luggage from Sebastian." Finnian did lifting about 3 thousand pounds clothes. "Right away young master." "Sebastian please make us some tea and then prepare rooms for our

guests." Ciel announced. "This way." "Uh Ciel?" He looked at me curiously. "Can me and Mikage share a room. He chuckled. "I see… Well less work for Sebastian." We followed him through an

extravagant house. The dark woods were paired with tasteful colors. Deep reds, dark blues and forest greens filled the décor. We arrived in a light room with white furnishings and oak shelves.

"Well will have tea in here." He declared sitting in a chair in front of a long table. "So I don't know how to entertain you but after tea I am going to my study to finish my work, I still own a

company and work must be piling up." He rubbed his neck. Sebastian burst through the door. "Young master I've brought tea." He placed a cup in front of each person. "Don't break…" Ciel smiled

at us as if we would. "As if…" I huffed. "Good because you'd be working a long time to replace a 10,000 dollar cup. My eyes widened. I looked at the cup… "That much for this?" I questioned. "It

was a gift from a tea company because we always order new moon drop from them. "I've made an Italian tea for today." Sebastian interrupted placing a cup of light red liquid in front of us. "Why

such a weak tea?" Ciel asked smelling it. "Because it was late in the evening so I figured it wouldn't bother your sleep patterns." He placed the silver tray under his arm. "I see." Ciel sipped it

contempt. "Well if you will take them to their room I am going to catch up on work." Ciel stood leaving half a cup of tea and walking out the door. "See you at dinner. Sayonara." He waved

closing the door behind him. "Well let's get you guys settled in." Mikage and I nodded in agreement.

**_Mikage's POV (I just feel as if he isn't there so I thought I'd give him a paragraph)_**

We were lead down a series of twists and turns. I was completely lost on how to return to the tea room let alone the dining room. We stopped in front of a cherry door… It opened with a soft

click to reveal a large room. It was probably larger than the kitchen and living room of my house combined. On the sides of the room there were fluffy twin beds decorated in extravagant sheets.

Night-side tables of Cherry wood sat on a squishy white carpet. _This house was just so different…. Each room was like it's own theme. _Sebastian noted that our suitcases were placed on each

bed. "You may unpack. The bathroom is through that door, closet is here." He opened one of the large armoires. "I will come get you guys after dinner so please freshen up. There are some close

that are about your size already in the chests please use them." Sebastian bowed and left the room. "Well this is nice." I laughed and Teito ran over and jumped on his bed landing with a sigh. "I

could get used to this…." Teito smiled happily. "Sadly I'm here for a short while I still need to see my family." I reminded him, he looked sad at first but it was quickly taken away by a friendly

smile. "We can always visit each other." He suggested smiling. "I guess." I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered my loving sister stuck back home. "Well come on let's get ready for dinner."

Teito announced walking to the large clothing dresser. He opened it and we both sighed in awe… "Well then." He looked at me and smiled.

**_Ciel's POV_**

We're home. I sat in my study's chair with a relaxed sigh. They have no idea how long it's been since was able to do this….. I looked at a pile of papers. Hmm I signed a couple things and called a

few clients. Before I knew it dinner rolled around. I got up sighing with satisfaction noticing that I did more than half of my work. I stretched and began to walk to my room. "Sebastian help me

get ready." I called to the man who appeared by me within seconds. "Yes… My lord." He smiled. I could tell he was happy to be home to. After being at school and a church for so long makes you

realize you miss your home more than you thought you would. "Oh I need to write a letter to the queen." I noted and he told me he would remind me. "Thanks." I replied. After my hair was

combed and my face was washed Sebastian went to go get the two oafs I collected during my journey. I arrived at the dining room to find an extravagant dinner with an assortment of

vegetables and many different dipping sauces. I sipped my water lightly waiting for the two to arrive. Sebastian arrived carrying the two by their shirt collars… I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hmmm?" I asked in question. "These two made a mess and I made them clean it. You may have service… but making messes like that is unacceptable." He scolded and they both bowed their

heads. "Ha-ha" I laughed lightly as they sat down red as tomatoes. "It's fine Sebastian is just lazy." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Sebastian I'm kidding it's good to be home is it

not…" Sebastian couldn't lie… it was nice. "Yes yes it is…"

**_Sebastian's POV_**

When we arrived at the mansion I felt happiness in my stomach. If that was normal for demons I hadn't a clue but this was home… for eternity. I did my daily chores after dinner. I got it done in

record time… the help was actually helping. I didn't mind cleaning the house because it was home. I was able to relax here. Everything was falling back to the way they were before we left. No

even before that…. Before Ciel became a demon. Life was becoming… normal… back to normal… no. we have reached.. _A new normal._

**Merci Guys so this is the long awaited sequel. I know it might have let some of you down but this one has a plot as well I had to get introductions outta the way. It is already **

**foreshadowing darkness OOOHHHHH. (MIKAGE) lol so I really hope you enjoyed**

**Merci pour lecture.**

**jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

**Orchidfur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir everyone. So for the long weekend I'm busting out stories. Lol anyways I hope you enjoy because I made you all wait so long. I'm really mean but… it's nessecary… or I'll fail! Anyways please review and give me suggestions. Merci pour lecture.**

**Orchidfur.**

**Mikage's POV**

I rolled around my bed anxiously as I tried to get the nightmare from my mind… _Why do I keep dreaming this… _I sat up stumbling from dizziness. I crawled to the bathroom lying on the cool floor…. _It isn't true…_I squeezed my head trying to release the memories of my little sisters blood churning screams for help out of my head. _This isn't reality… _I assured myself falling asleep on the chilly bathroom rug.

I woke to Sebastian shaking me with his foot. "What an unnatural place to sleep… I hope this doesn't become a habit… if you're hot just open a window." With that Teito walked in shock overwhelming his expression. "I'm fine… I just had a nightmare…" I assured. "What a weird habit… you should have just snuggled with your buddy here." Sebastian suggested. "Well disregarding your sleeping position I've made breakfast young master is waiting for you all to arrive downstairs. We will be having an English tea with scones and a slice of fruit pie." He continued escorting us down the maze of hallways. We arrived at the dining hall where Ciel sat comfortably… "What took so long Sebastian." Ciel announced clearly bothered by our delay. "Well someone was sleeping on the bathroom floor." Ciel scoffed sipping his tea. "Young master we will have lessons in English today." Sebastian began to talk about a language that was all to foreign to me. "You guys will have to catch up, young master is fluent so we will take care of your lessons." Sebastian informed placing a plate of food in front of me. It looked absolutely delicious but I couldn't help but feel full of emptiness. The dream last night was just too muc. I don't know how to explain it… Now I was really regretting leaving to come to England without my family… _What if the dreams were true? Then again that's impossible right. _

"Mikage are you okay? I asked you a question." I looked at teito who was calling to me from across the table.

"Oh I'm sorry… Really I'm just really tired…" _It was the best excuse I could come up with… _

"Well I hope you eat well we're going to learn a lot today plus I'm going to become a gardener along with Finnian and you're going to be assisting the maid I suppose." Teito turned to Ciel who nodded in agreement.

"So I'm working with Meirin chan?" I asked trying to distract myself….

"Yeah She is a little clumsy so help her out okay." Ciel announced flatly.

"Yes sir." I saluted picking up my fork weakly… _ I can't appear like something's wrong… _I shoved a few of forkfuls of the pie into my mouth before filling myself… _I feel as if I'm going to puke if I eat anymore… Normally I eat too much but… that nightmare makes me feel full with hollowness.. If that even makes sense…_ I sighed audibly earning a concerned glance from Teito…

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked yet again…

"Yeah I just lost some sleep yesterday." I smiled weakly trying to persuade him… Come on it's only a dream don't let the rest of your day be ruined because you had a silly dream. Your sister is probably snuggled in comfortably with mom right now. I smiled at the thought.

"I can understand why… people who sleep on the floor normally don't sleep well." Sebastian quipped.

"Enough of this lets get to our lessons. I need to do some work the company was busy while I was gone and I have a mountain of papers to sign." Ciel announced standing from his chair walking out of the room. Sebastian grabbed his plate and placed it on the cart. I pushed my own food forward signaling that I was done…

"Sorry to break it to you but I only serve the young master… The servants here kind of serve themselves." Sebastian added. "Well here is a map but I'll give you a free pass today but after today you guys are starting your jobs. All the servants have basic education and you must know English when important clients come over." Sebastian explained. _It all made sense why would a servant be receiving such extravagant education… _"Well I'll take these then." Sebastian grabbed my plate and dismissed himself after grabbing Teito's and pulling the tea cart after him.

The mansion itself wasn't that hard to navigate… It was basically a long house with many corridors and rooms. The kitchen sat at one end, bedrooms at the other. Ciel's study sat in the middle along with a few bathrooms and guest bedrooms. The servants quarters was underground but from the looks of it… it was nice down there as well as upstairs. _I'm not staying here forever so I might as well be useful while I'm around. I mean Ciel already assigned me a position that's why I'm only an assistant because I won't be here long enough to become a butler…_

**_Several hours later._**

I looked at the large grandfather clock, 9:30…

"I believe it is about time that you guys retire…" Sebastian announced walking in the door.

"I agree I'm tired." I stretched in my night close.

"Yes let's just no sleep on the bathroom floor okay?" Sebastian smirked slyly and Teito laughed. "Yeah just open a window." Teito added laughing hysterically at this point.

"Okay okay." I announced in annoyance rolling over my back facing them.

"Oyasuminisai." Sebastian closed the door with a soft click leaving the room dark. Only the moonlight that filtered through the curtains made the room illuminate an eerie blue. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come… _Come on don't be scared… dreams are only dreams… _I sighed at the thought lidding my eyes.

**"Get away from me!"screamed my sister… "Niichan help!" I ran and ran but I couldn't reach her… My mother lay across the room bloodied. Her body battered from the several beatings she had received. "Mom…" I breathed out tears springing in my eyes… "Niichan help he's coming closer." I ran towards my sister her beautiful blue eyes filled with fear… "I'm coming." I screamed but my legs wouldn't move fast enough. I made it to the kitchen as if by magic to see a man looming over my sister. He ran a blade skillfully across my sisters cheek where a waterfall of crimson leaked. "NO DON'T" I screamed… the man turned to me a smile formed on his pointed teeth. "You deserve this." **

I shot up in a cold sweat… _What the hell does this mean!_

**_Okay guys so I've made you wait long enough I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just finished the plot so if you want anything to happen please let me know early on or it will be unable to be edited in. Merci pour lecture everyone_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys. I hope you enjoy. :D Please review it's still early I can edit my plans if anyone wants something to happen :D_**

**_Teitos Pov._**

I pretended to be asleep at Mikage woke up startled… I didn't know what I could do for him… If I tried to talk to him he would become angry and defensive saying his dreams were just scary and he was old enough to get over it… Even though he said that… it happens every night. I turned over to see his tear stained face… _What is wrong with him. _I rolled over trying to ignore Mikage's heavy breathing… _What could I do…_.. Fed up with his soft and heavy sobs I climbed in his bed surprising him.

"Teito! I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"No I've been awake." I responded and he became silent. I hugged him closer.

"Why haven't you told me about your nightmares?" I asked cautiously.

"They're only nightmares." He responded softly.

"Well why are you having them so often? What are they even about?" He stiffened at my question and I wished I hadn't asked.

"Look Mikage… I'm just worried about you okay." He turned over looking at me carefully.

"Teito I don't want to worry you. I'm sure everyone has nightmares. I think it just because I miss home." He gave me a weak smile which I saw through but not wanting to pry I smiled back.

"If you need help just ask." I sat up walking back to my own bed relieved that his sobs have ceased.

**_Mikage's POV_**

I woke the next morning realizing how little sleep I actually got…._Sebastian woke us at 9:00 and I went to bed at 6:30…_ Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Teito who had been up long before me was already eating with Ciel downstairs. I got dressed sitting on the bed to put some socks on… _The nightmares have been getting worse…. Now it isn't only my sister asking for help… but I'm watching her be murdered. _My blood ran cold at the thought and I tried my hardest to push it away.

"Mikage. It is about time you do your work. You have lessons all afternoon." Sebastian called from behind the heavy oak door.

"I understand I am coming down." I heard footsteps shuffle down the long corridor. I stood up ready for another long day.

I walked down the hallway ghostlike entering the dining room silently.

"Good morning Mikage." [[[[_I love how my computer auto corrects their names because of how often I use them XD_]]]I glanced sideways at Teito.

"Morning." I mumbled softly. He glanced at me concern flashing in his green orbs. He looked down at his breakfast…. I sat across from Ciel who didn't even look up. _He really had a rotten personality. _I ate my scone silently enjoying the burning feeling of the tea rushing past my lips.

"Mikage the tea was just poured it's scolding hot." Sebastian called from across the table. I looked up at him weakly…

"I didn't notice." I took a sip of water and saw Teito sigh sadly as I set my fork down pushing my food away.

" I am going to help with my work." I stood thanking Sebastian for breakfast quietly.

**_Teito's POV_**

Mikage dismissed himself from breakfast… and he was really starting to worry me. He told me not to worry about him… but when he acted that way… how could I not? He went from the happy go lucky Mikage to… an empty shell. He rarely smiled anymore… I followed him after my work and saw him putting plates away quietly. His expression was unreadable and his body moved as if it was auto-pilot… he didn't talk to Meirin who tried to start conversation. He answered her questions with nods until the stopped altogether. I was really starting to become worried… Mikage never acted this way.

**_Later that night. _**

We settled into our beds as we each studied a thick book written in English. The thick dictionary sat next to me as I searched for a word… _Why was English so confusing… _

"Mikage…" I glanced at him cautiously.

He looked up from his thick book.

"Yeah?" He responded shortly.

"Are you okay you've been acting funny today…." I looked at him realizing how pale his face had become. He used to be tan… not as tan as I but… tan. His face turned as pale as a sheet of paper and his skin was stretched over his bones thinly.

"I'm fine." He responded turning back to his book.

"Why are you acting so funny is it because of your nightmares?" I pressed even though I knew I shouldn't

"Teito please." His voice straining.

"Please tell me what they're about." I pleaded closing my book.

"Teito stop!" Mikage snapped regret filling his eyes. "I'm sorry… I just missed a lot of sleep yesterday."

I was too shocked from his outburst to realize he was apologizing.

"Look Mikage I'm just trying to help! If you want to be a jerk about it deal with it yourself!" I spat back in anger. I regretted it immediately as I saw warm tears fill his eyes.

"Mikage I'm…" He closed the book and shut of his lamp. He pulled the cover over his head and I sighed realizing I just dug my own grave.

"I'm sorry." I breathed as I shut the lamp off and closed my eyes to dreamless sleep.

**_Okay guys so this has been shorter than I expected…. But it's about to get good so I hope your all waiting. Merci pour lecture please review and tell me whatcha think :D_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys I made you wait forever so I'm updating most if not all of my stories today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry the last one was so short…._Please review I love hearing your thoughts.**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Mikage's POV_**

I rolled around loudly in bed… I didn't mean to upset Teito…. It came out wrong but he can't pry…. It's to sad…. I can't sleep anymore…. Every night every time I close my eyes… I think of her. I think of her happy smile. I think of the army bursting in and skinning her alive. I think of her beautiful pure face twisting in agony… I can't do it anymore. How many days has it been since I last slept? 2… two sounds about right. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror realizing how bad I looked. My skin looked translucent. My eyes were sunken in and had lost their shine. Heavy black bags hung below them. I have been skipping meals I hoped they wouldn't notice…. My skin was stretched over my bones as I withered away to nothing… My sister… my dear sister… I missed her more than I realized… _what if she was actually dead?_ I tried my hardest to push that thought away as I scrubbed my face. I walked out of the bedroom lifelessly and made my way down to lunch.

"Mikage…" I turned to see Teito staring at me concern filling his eyes.

"Look I'm really sorry for snapping." He called pulling an arm around my skinny shoulders.

"I'm sorry for yelling… they're only nightmares nothing more." I whispered back.

"If you need to talk about them I'm here. I'm not going to pry because you see where that got us." He laughed nervously and I gave him a fake one as well.

"I have to help Meirin." He nodded and excused himself quietly.

**Teito's POV**

I watched as Mikage walked down the hallway silently his black boots shuffling across the extavogant carpets. He was so sad and dead looking… his hair wasn't bothered… his eyes had gone dead. They lost their youthful shine and happiness. He hadn't slept in 3 days… he thinks I don't know… but I do… what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I slowly walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen.

"He there Teito." Bard called from the pot he was stirring.

"Hi Bard…" I responded sadly

"What's got you all messed up?" Bard asked turning the pot down to a simmer.

"Mikage's been acting funny… he's been having nightmares at night… so he stopped sleeping." I explained. Bard shook his head.

"Stopped eating too." I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"He isn't eating… he says he's busy… he has to help Meirin… he has to do this and that. He makes up a million and one excuses why he can't eat." Bard explained. I was lost… his health was slowly deteriorating.

"What are we going to do?" I asked folding my hands in my lap.

"We can only get him to talk about it." Bard sighed

"He won't talk! I can hear him whimper and it breaks me!" I screamed I heard a gasp and I saw Mikage put plates on the counter…. Mikage…

**_Mikage's POV_**

_I'm sorry. Teito I'm sorry…. I can't tell you… I can't tell anyone… they're only nightmares… Teito I wish I could keep you from worrying… I wish I could stop…_I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. If my family was dead… was there a reason to live? I mean… if they weren't… could I just slip away and meet them too? _No… I have to live they aren't dead._ I growled to myself. I stomped into Ciel's dining room finding Sebastian.

"Sebastian where is Ciel." I growled angrily. He looked a bit confused but told me he was in his study.

"Why do you need him?" Sebastian asked casually leading me down the maze of hallways.

"I have to tell him something very important." I grumbled.

"Well okay here we are." He announced with a soft knock to the heavy wooden door.

"Young master…" Sebastian called.

"Come in." Ciel growled from the other side. I stepped in quietly. Sebastian bowed his head before closing the door excusing himself.

"Mikage? What is it?" He questioned folding his petit hands over his stack of papers.

"I have to go home Ciel…."

**_Okay guys I know this chapter is really really really short. I hope you enjoyed it even though it's length was suckish. I'm really tired and I will upload more tomorrow. _**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys we all know it's been forever since I last updated. Well know that I've been sick for a week and missed all my classes and am totally looking forward to making up those tests I have a bunch of freetime. Yay :D So here we are. I hope you enjoy please review and tell me whatcha think :D_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur ~~~_**

**_Mikage's POV_**  
"Ciel I have to go home."

"This is sort of sudden don't you agree?" He sat up placing his hands under this chin.

"yes… but I've been having these nightmares about home lately…" I pushed two fingers together awkwardly…

"I understand…. I believe we can take you…. Tomorrow is that sufficient?" He shuffled through stacks of paperwork finding a small calendar.

"yes that will work thank you very much." I smiled broadly bowing my head excusing myself…._ I can finally go home. _

I walked out into the hallway finding my way back to the dining room where I stood face to face with Teito. His head was buried in a book which I assumed was a dictionary. He looked up at me surprised sympathy and concern overwhelming his emerald gaze.

"Mikage…"

"Teito…I'm sorry." I began bowing my head.

"Why Mikage… I should apologize for the flip out earlier." He reasoned as he stood and walked over to me and hugging me awkwardly.

"No Teito…I'm going home."

I felt him stiffen in response but he didn't release.

"Mikage…. Is it because of your nightmares…" He inquired pulling away staring into my eyes.

"Teito I'm sorry…. I have to go home. I've overused my stay…" I reasoned as I smiled fakely.

"I'm sure my parents want me home too… they're probably worried." I pressed trying to bring joy to his once warm gaze….

"You're right…I'm going to miss you when you're gone." He whispered looking at the floor.

"I'm sure I can visit." I assured.

"I hope so…" He smiled and this small action reassured me.

"You'll have to deal with Ciel you know." I smiled at him and he gave me a small laugh.

"I don't recall being taken care of." Ciel growled announcing his entrance…

"Sorry." We laughed and he smirked before grabbing the document he had left on the table.

"Start packing Mikage…We have a lot to do." Ciel growled before stepping out of the room.

"You're leaving so soon?" Teito questioned sadness filling his petite figure.

"Yes… I miss them Teito… I'll miss you too." I assured patting him on the shoulder.

"I understand" He replied absently.

I walked into my room realizing it would be the last time I would probably ever step in here. Though there may not be good memories associated with this room…_or the bathroom for that matter…_ It was nice. I remember how excited Teito and I were when coming here. We cooed over the fluffy beds and the large wardrobes. I smiled sitting on the comfortable bed. I really was going home. I felt anticipation leak into my veins as I thought of my sisters sweet laugh. My mother's soft disciplines… I missed it all. I couldn't wait to be home. I grabbed the bag Sebastian had prepared and threw a few changes of clothes into a bag. I didn't have much because I came from the academy and I left most of it there… I didn't need it… I was going home… somewhere I haven't been in forever…

"hurry and sleep we leave early tomorrow." Sebastian called after escorting the lost Teito.

"okay." I mumbled back softly. I slipped out of my clothes finding a comfortable pair of pajamas and snuggling into the comforter.

"Teito."

"Yeah?"

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't be friends for life okay?" I peered at him a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Okay." He smiled back his green eyes sighing with relief.

"I'll see you in the morning." I buried my face in the blanket, sleep overtaking me within minutes….

**_Okay this chapter was much shorter… because I had to end it there or I would end up cutting in the middle of the next chapter so… I hope You guys aren't pissed at how short it is because I will update over break. _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys... so I know it's been forever...I'm truly sorry...I'm also sorry that things might be randomly bold...or non-italicized... I switched to google docs which, wouldn't you know it, likes to make everything bold...I'm truly sorry for making you guys wait for so long I just haven't been feeling the story later.**

merci for reading and waiting...  
Orchidfur~~

Teito's point of view  
I woke up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, peering over to find an empty bed. He must be up and out already...I stretched, arching my back upward throwing my arms over my head and releasing a groan. Today would be the day my best friend was leaving me. The thought left me feeling hollow inside but sadly I knew this day would come eventually...I was just hoping it was later rather than being so soon.  
"Teito hurry up and get ready!" ciel's annoyed voice called from outside the heavy door.  
"I'm coming!" I replied pulling a shirt over my head, struggling with getting my arms in the holes.  
"I'm not waiting much longer, Sebastian is serving breakfast as we speak and Mikage is leaving before lunch today so either hurry up or you are going to starve and not get to say goodbye-" he ranted as I opened the door walking past him slightly pissed at how he could say such a thing. Mikage was my best friend I couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye...deep down I think Ciel knew this as well and wouldn't dream of making him stay behind no matter how cold hearted he may seem.  
"Okay well lets eat." Ciel said slipping into and overly large chair, picking up his cup of fancy tea and sipping, face turning into disgust before he threw it in the butlers lap. The butler was quick on his toes, catching the cup and the little drop that accompanied it.  
"Young master would you prefer I use a different blend?"  
"An italian tea would be nice, something light." he replied cutting a piece of his breakfast off and sliding it into his mouth.  
"Teito!" Mikage called peering at me with his usual bright eyes. He was going back to normal, he had missed his home...he missed his family...I smiled realizing my friend would be happier home.  
"Yes Mikage?"  
"I'm going home today..." he whispered like it was some secret.  
"I know Mikage...you get to see your sister again..." I laughed secretly hating the fact that he had to leave me. Mikage was my only friend...despite Ciel... He was the kid who didn't believe the rumors, or care about being talked about. Mikage was Mikage, and that itself made him one of the greatest people on earth.  
"You have to visit you know... We're friends for life." i added quickly earning a smile that forced his eyes to squint closed.  
"yeah you betcha, we are friends for life don't you go forgetting me spending all this time with Ciel you hear?" he joked and I laughed realizing he truly was happy to be going home.  
"I'm glad you're better Mikage." I commented watching his face go red with embarrassment.  
"Yeah well...everyone misses home you know?" He replied trying desperately to hide his blush.  
"Yes...Everyone does..."

Time skip...now it's around lunch time.

"OKay guys get into the carriage, I'm not waiting forever...it is a long drive and I am not going to be on the roads at night." Ciel growled sliding into the back of the coach.  
"We're coming!" Mikage called dragging his luggage along and handing it to Sebastian.  
"thank you everyone very much for everything you've done!" Mikage shouted to the others...they smiled finnian shedding a small tear, yelling at him to visit.  
"Alright everyone, I have lunch set up inside the coach so please eat during the ride, i'll clean it up in half an hour." Sebastian explained slipping the reins through the martingale.  
"Yessir!" Mikage saluted climbing into the coach shaking it wildly. I'm truly going to miss him...We began our trek towards the city which now hated us and I felt anxiety build within myself. Crap what if the recognize us...  
"Ciel...don't they want us at the district?" I questioned swallowing thickly thinking of what could possibly happen to us.  
"Don't worry about it." Ciel replied coolly watching the world go by.  
"Ciel...I think it is something to worry about..." I pressed trying to get him to understand my distress.  
"Look Teito...Demons are special...I had Sebastian go in and wipe all evidence okay." He snapped gritting his teeth in annoyance.  
"Okay sorry..."

Time skip yet again...nothing interesting ever happens on car rides...

"Teito wake up..."  
I felt a hand shaking me, I groggily raised my head to see Mikage with his hair all ruffled due to sleep.  
"What's up?" I questioned straightening up a bit.  
"We are almost there." he explained pointing out the window. I saw the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon, bathing the world in a beautiful pink glow. I looked up ahead to see the entrance to the district up ahead...  
"Oh crap...what if they recognize us?"  
"They won't!" Ciel snapped in annoyance trying to make me understand... but I simply couldn't set my worries aside.

"Who is coming into this city."  
"We have an Earl and a few guests who we are dropping back into the city." Sebastian explained smoothly. The man simply scoffed peering into the coach with narrowed eyes.  
"May I check?" he questioned not really giving us a choice.  
"Of course, Young master please step out so he can check the carriage." Sebastian asked polietely opening the door for us. I got out of the coach shaking slightly, feeling his eyes peel away my skin and inspect my insides. He huffed climbing into the carriage. We waited for what seemed like eternity until he popped back out holding the basket that held our food earlier.  
"We won't allow these knives to go inside the city." He barked.  
"Understood we will take them on the way back out, those are grade a silver courtesy of the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian explained grinning widely.  
"Sure whatever." The man grumbled letting us pass through

We continued to drive around the familiar city. I noticed the tiny bread shops had gone out of business and new stores were beginning to take their place.  
"This place changed a lot huh Mikage?" I questioned turning to face him.  
"Yeah...I hope I can get used to this..." He replied laughing lightly, pressing his face to the window.  
"You will, part of being a soldier is to adapt right?" I mocked remembering the horrible lessons we learned at the academy.  
"Mikage we are here." Sebastian called opening the door. Mikage burst out the door but came to a halt causing me to crash into his back.  
"Mikage what is it?" I questioned rubbing my head and gasping at what I saw. Mikage's house was disheveled and looked like it had been raided one to many times.  
"Mikage what happened..."  
"My home...where's my family..." Mikage cried falling to his knees, tears seeping onto the stony streets.  
"Mikage..."****

Okay so I hope this was worth it...I've made you wait absolutely forever and then I give you this. I hope it was worth waiting for.

Until next time.  
Orchidfur~


End file.
